Universal Nations MACHE 3: Lost Empire
by Iain Boulton
Summary: A follow up to 'ManHunter' a few years later. The team are called in to guard the Altantis queen (The Disney One) A compassionate millionaire who is with Minagi (from Graphic Novels) vows to make the people of Atlantis need him. 7 chapters up, pleaseR
1. Prologue : Read this first

Diary extract from Captain Richard DeVale AKA Decoy DeVale  
  
May 12th 2025  
  
How can things change in at least five years? I suppose things weren't always going to last long. Changes affect everyone even by the smallest minute detail.  
  
Everything changed five years ago.2020 - The reappearance of the syndicate.  
  
The evil known as Deathwalker had return. He had teamed himself up with the equally sadist and insane Atomic Dog, the most wanted man in the universe. They rebuild the infamous D Syndicate and terrorized the free universe, as we knew it.  
  
There were casualties..  
  
.. The former head of the Universal Nations, General Jonathan Smith, loyal friend to anyone at the Universal Nations, father figure for my brother Ian DeVale was murdered by Deathwalker. Beaten to death..  
  
.But the bastard wasn't done with his revenge against the man who had killed him once before, Ian. He found the hidden truths about our pasts. We had no mother or father, no real relatives..  
  
.We were experiments. In 1999, the United Nations (before it became Universe), attempted to create soldiers capable of fighting against the most deadly people in the world. They used the DNA sample of a deceased convict, Jack DeVale. Jack was executed in 1997 for the murder of innocent people in numerous terrorist attacks; he was skilled in all forms military. An ideal subject.. or so they thought.  
  
The rest was history. I fled the army I was put in, and started my evil ways as a terrorist while Ian and Smith were busy fighting off threats from Mobius. We met in 2008, he burnt half my face off, and I killed his fiancé. Due to the extent of my surgery of the metal plate and bionic eye grafted to my face, I was put into time freezing process keeping me alive throughout time.  
  
I woke in 2013, with all guns pointed at me. Apparently, the D Syndicate learnt the process of human cloning and cloned me to help them with their evil plans in 2010, an attempt to destroy Earth and Mobius at the same time.  
  
Alicia Acorn, the daughter of Queen Sally Hedgehog of Mobius took heart on me, things lead to one another, we fell in love, 2014.. married.. or so I thought.  
  
2015, the Universal Nations form a special operatives anti-terrorist unit led by my oldest friend Captain Lem T. Lemming. I met new people, Nosedive, Duke, Mallory, and Professor Jeremy Clem. After some recruiting in Japan, we brought in some Jurains, Prince Tenchi Masaki of Jurai. His friends, Princess Ayeka, former galaxy police officer Kiyone (she quit due to failing performances and thus came to us), Professor Washu, and the space pirate Ryoko.  
  
2015 was a year I really want removed from my memory. My marriage, a sham. Alone again, not without various love affairs, most noticeable with Ryoko. Her love for Tenchi was strong and the two are an item now.  
  
I guess that brings us to 2020 - the unit was still together, and with the help of others, we crushed the syndicate once and for all, much rejoicing was seen, thanks to the help of the cloning machine, my face was fully healed. I seemed redeemed.. but.  
  
.Then another causality.. not serious in health wise.but serious to the morale.  
  
Lem resigned. He wanted to have a life again, Mallory resigned with him. I believe the two had a thing for one another. I can't say its true though.  
  
Therefore, no captain, no unit, the unit was suppose to disband.. however.Lem had already gave notice of a successor.me. I was not ready to lead the unit.. but strangely people had faith in me.. including my own brother, now promoted head of the Universal Nations.  
  
Therefore, in 2021, January 25th, I was promoted to Captain and head of the anti-terrorist unit.  
  
We carried on our jobs.. until 2025.  
  
Union.  
  
A government organization that was in operation in Tokyo know as Nerv had no purpose of operating there. Their top-secret job was over, to defend Tokyo from the attack of the Angels..I didn't ask what they were on about. The head government, Seele, managed to disband Nerv after the job was finished in 2015. They became Universal Nations agents, everyone working for Nerv.  
  
In 2025, Ian had done some special recruiting watching these agents, he drafted up a roster of selected personnel and brought them in to the unit. They were:  
  
Commander Gendo Ikari - Head of Nerv, now promoted to join deputy head of Universal Nations.  
  
Mayor Misato Katsuragi - Her rank is higher than hers, but Ian kept me in the top job.  
  
Kaji Rouji - Former Seele agent and Nerv Employee, reported missing in action but found after the disband of Nerv. Recruited by U.N, under my command.  
  
Dr Ritsuko Akagi - Assigned to the unit of Professor Jeremy Clem.  
  
Maya - Became Ian's secretary when his wife Jenny DeVale, quit.  
  
Shinji Ikari - Selected by Clem to help him out with the work in the science labs.  
  
Asuka Langley Shoru - Also selected by Clem.  
  
Rei Ayanami - Didn't really express interest but strangely came over to be with Shinji.  
  
The Union of new agents was not over.  
  
Ian had recruited a special group of warriors to join the U.N. The Knight Sabers, noticeably adapted to defeating rouge robots.boomers.I think they are. They were grafted and signed into my unit. Their nice girls, though Priss keeps to herself some times. Except for Sylia Stingray, she became joint head of Universal Nations.  
  
A third joint head was assigned, Yosho, Tenchi's grandfather from Jurai. Yosho, Gendo, and Sylia would have general control over our unit but main orders came from Ian.  
  
Therefore, a new generation of Universal Nations, new mixed with the old, ready to face the troubles of the Universe now. My redemption nearly complete, I lead them, it's my job. I am the Captain now, and I won't let those who believe in me down. 


	2. Takedown the war criminal

" How's things going Professor?"  
  
" Oh swell, things are in place, we're ready for a little shut down operation," smiled Clem putting a head set over his head. He tapped the microphone. " Yep, we're set."  
  
" Good," said an American voice patting Clem on the back. The person turned around to a group of five people. " Ready to go."  
  
" Understood, mission is a go, don't get cocky out there."  
  
" Tell that to your brother," said the voice.  
  
" He seems to have some faith in your brother," mentioned a voice standing behind him.  
  
" It's more faith than you ever had Ikari.." Ian spoke back walking to the center of the operations room at the Universal Nations headquarters in New York.  
  
A large video wall with two screens stood in front of him and the four other people. Clem and his commanding officer were sitting at a control desk in front of them facing the screen. One screen showed a live transmission television picture of an overhead view of an airport, the other screen had a database activated with listings of all military personnel and wanted criminals.  
  
" Ladies and Gentlemen," Ian started. " Operation Mobius Air is under way..Professor Clem?"  
  
" Yes sir?" asked Clem.  
  
" Show us the targets."  
  
" Alrighty," said Clem typing on the computer next to him. The video screen showing the overhead view zoomed in to show an army plane being loaded with weaponry. " Thanks to Intel, we picked up reports of a weapons trade going on at a out of commission Mobius Airport down south of Knothole. The Mobius Terrorist group known as M.W.H.."  
  
" Mobius Without Humans." Maya Ibuki added typing data into an electronic clipboard. She was standing behind Ian.  
  
".yes of course.. Are ironically dealing illegal mobian and earth weapons to a group of disgraced and violent war soldiers. The main leader of this group is one Colonel James Sanders.."  
  
Clem pressed a button and an image of a man appeared on the third screen. He had short black hair with long side burns running around his face making a beard. He looked around late thirties, early forties. Clem continued.  
  
".this delightful soldier gunned down ten of his own men because he considered them to be false patrons of America."  
  
" This man was considered a mental nutcase after a mental hospital studied him." Maya added.  
  
" Plus he's been causing quite a stir in Tokyo," Sylia Stingray added standing on Ian's right side.  
  
" Exactly, he and his men are hired guns. They don't have an official purpose, anyone needing military support on an operation or help with importing weapons hire them. Prices vary on the nature of the job."  
  
" What about his crew?" asked Ian.  
  
" Ah a delightful bunch of misfits if I ever did see some," chuckled Clem. " First up is Lt. Daniel Tyson."  
  
Another image of a man appeared on the screen. An earlier twenties man with long light brown hair.  
  
".this man was an air pilot, top scorer in his field, was a master of weaponry on planes and a superb marksman when on the ground."  
  
" He was dismissed from the army after he deliberately blew up a rival pilot in the sky," Maya added to Clem's information.  
  
" Pilots are the silliest people," Gendo shrugged. " At least he wasn't an Evangelion pilot."  
  
" Second of bunch," Clem continued. " Is the only female member of the group.."  
  
A picture of woman appeared on the screen. Same as Tyson, she was early twenties with long dark brown hair with a red headband on. While she seemed quite beautiful, she was holding a automatic rifle.  
  
".her name is Yune Hitashi.the only Japanese person of this group.expert on hand to hand combat. Removed from the army after she slit her superior's throat with a knife after he had dumped her."  
  
" A woman spurn is a woman who is dangerous." Yosho grinned.  
  
" Exactly," Clem added. " The final member of the group is 2nd Class Lt. Buck Guile." he brought up a final image of another man.  
  
He was tall and muscular build, definitely a strong person. He had dark green hair and a light tanned skin color. In the image, he was holding a sniper's rifle.  
  
".top man in his field again, weaponry. Dropped out after he believed the army failed to recognize a late friend's achievement by calling him a traitor."  
  
" You don't do that in the Green Berets," Ian added.  
  
" What are the orders sir?" asked Richmond. Another man appeared behind Clem, he had short blond hair and had traces of a beard growing. His age was around late thirties.  
  
" Prevent the sale of the weapons and apprehend the group," Ian added.  
  
" Understood.." Richmond nodded. Clem was looking at screen.  
  
".company." Clem interrupted.  
  
" What?" asked Richmond. The overhead view showed two jeeps driving up to the plane.  
  
One of them had the wanted group in, the other had a group of the Mobian terrorists. " They're getting ready for final arrangements."  
  
" Proceed with the plan!" Ian ordered. Clem activated his microphone.  
  
" Control to the cowboys, green light...take them down." Clem signaled.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" Hey! Guys!" shouted a male voice sitting in a jeep.  
  
It was looking over the airport, which was down the hills below. Two people were sitting looking at the airport. One female with purple hair, the other was a male with black hair.  
  
" Misato!"  
  
" What is it Kaji?" asked the purple haired woman turning around looking at the male sitting in jeep with a brown ponytail. He was wearing shades and black clothing with bulletproof armor on him.  
  
" Clem's given us the word.we're moving in!" Kaji smirked back.  
  
" Let's move," Misato jogged over to the van and jumping into the back. She stood up and took control of a large machine gun attached to the back of the jeep. Kaji looked over at the other male.  
  
" Hey! Fearless leader.they're starting. We should really go and interrupt play time."  
  
" Sounds like a perfect plan," the male turned around heading back to the jeep.  
  
" That's the spirit Decoy!" smiled Misato. Decoy DeVale took out his desert eagles and cocked them.  
  
" I hate weapon dealers."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile back at the airport, the two jeeps had pulled under one of the wings of the airplane. Both groups got out and carefully approached one another. The war criminals approached all except Sanders holding a rifle. The Mobion squirrel leading his group of terrorist with consisted of several wolfs, lions and rabbits also held the same type of weapon. The two leaders stepped forward.  
  
" This really is a first for Earth, a group of arms traders paying us for our weapons," said the squirrel.  
  
" Surprising that a group of terrorists who hate humans agreed it to." Sanders spoke in his American voice.  
  
" The pay was good," smirked the squirrel. " I believe you owe us that."  
  
" Of course.Yune."  
  
" Yes sir!" The female walked forward carrying a briefcase.  
  
" Give our Mobion allies their money," Sanders added. Yune put the briefcase on the floor and kicked it over to the squirrel. A female rabbit dressed in leather stepped from the Mobions and opened the case. She checked the Mobion notes inside the case. After the full check was done, she turned to her leader and nodded.  
  
" Excellent," the squirrel nodded. " The plane holds the weapons you required as requested. Sounds like you got a big order to fill."  
  
" Someone wanted us to get something if a plan of his didn't work out." Sanders responded. " Tyson.start the plane."  
  
" On it," Tyson nodded hurrying away from the group and going up the ramp at the rear of the plane.  
  
" I guess this where we say nice doing business with you," Sanders added.  
  
" Of course, a pleasure," The Mobion replied.  
  
There was a sound of another vehicle heading towards them. The two groups turned to their sides to see the armed jeep driving towards them.  
  
" IT'S THE UNIVERSAL NATIONS!"  
  
" DEAL WITH THEM!" shouted Sanders.  
  
Guile and Yune dropped to their knees and started firing at the jeep with their weapons. The bullets were bouncing off the armor of the jeep.  
  
" Damn it, I just had this thing receive a new coat," sighed Kaji driving the jeep towards them.  
  
" Misato," Decoy quickly shouted under the gunfire. " Return fire!"  
  
" My pleasure!" shouted Misato firing the machine gun.  
  
The groups started fleeing, Sanders and his group to the plane while the Mobion group headed to their jeep. The female rabbit took another case out from the jeep and took out a rocket launcher. She aimed it at the incoming jeep.  
  
" SHIT!" shouted Decoy. " KAJI, DO SOMETHING!"  
  
" Hold tight," Kaji casually spoke pressing a button on the steering wheel.  
  
The rocket launcher fired and the jeep tilted itself to the right, balancing on two wheels. The rocket flew under the jeep and hit a pile of fuel barrels behind them. A huge explosion went off upon impact.  
  
" WOAH!" shouted Misato holding onto her mounted gun.  
  
The jeep returned to having four wheels on the ground and Misato fired back at the Mobions. They had started running away as their jeep was being mangled to pieces by Misato's firing. One of her bullets hit the fuel tank and the jeep exploded.  
  
" Nice shooting," Kaji added driving the jeep.  
  
Decoy turned his attention to the plane, Guile and Yune were still covering the plane's back ramp while Sanders had ran in to join Tyson at the controls. Decoy returned fire with his dual desert eagles. The bullets missed them and his shooting did not disturb them. They were tough and were continuing firing.  
  
" Tyson!" Sanders shouted as he dived into the cockpit. " You ready to fly?"  
  
" Yes sir," said Tyson taking the controls. " Preparing to take off.get everyone on board."  
  
" Understood," said Sanders running out of the cockpit into the aircraft hanger. Guile and Yune were on the ramp firing their guns at the jeep. " YOU TWO! GET ABOARD NOW!"  
  
" YES SIR!" shouted the two running into the hangar as the plane started to move.  
  
The plane's ramp closed up and the plane started moving off in an eastern direction from the jeep down a dusty runway. They were intending to fly out of here.  
  
" AFTER THAT PLANE!" Decoy shouted tapping Kaji's shoulder.  
  
" On it!" said Kaji turning the jeep sharply to the right following the plane.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" The plane's turning!" cried Clem watching the overhead.  
  
" Christ, they're getting away!" shouted Richmond.  
  
" Um..Francis." Clem started to speak.  
  
" What?" asked Richmond sitting next to Clem. The professor tapped his computer over the map. Three green dots. He read the description. " What the..."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" They're starting to take off!" cried Kaji driving after the moving plane down the runway.  
  
" Yeah! I know!" shouted Decoy. He picked up a large gun and opened up a slot to load in a shell. " Misato?"  
  
" Yeah?" asked Misato. Decoy took out a red clip, the size of a videocassette and loaded it into the gun. He threw it to her.  
  
" Bring that plane to a halt! One hit to the engines will do it!"  
  
" Alright!" shouted Misato standing up and aiming the gun. The plane was starting to move off the ground and was starting to soar into the air.  
  
" Take the shot!" shouted Decoy.  
  
" Here goes nothing..3..2.1." Misato started to push the trigger.  
  
" THIS IS THE MOBION SPECIAL FORCES!" shouted a voice from above. The three looked up and saw three helicopters over their heads. " PUT THE WEAPONS DOWN AND STOP YOUR VECHICLE!"  
  
" What are they doing?" asked Decoy confused as hell. The plane was soaring higher. Misato was re-aiming.  
  
" I'm bringing them down though!" shouted Misato.  
  
" I WILL REPEAT THIS FOR ONE MORE TIME, PUT THE GUNS DOWN AND STOP YOUR VECHICLE OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!"  
  
" Slow down Kaji," Decoy grumbled. " Arms down Misato."  
  
" Shit," grumbled Misato lowering her gun.  
  
The plane was out of the firing range now and had completely disappeared into the clouds. The jeep soon stopped and the three sat there as the three helicopters landed in front of them. A group of armed Mobion Royal Acorn guards hurried out and surrounded the jeep.  
  
" Can I help you gentlemen?" asked Decoy a little peeved off. The lead guard stepped forward to approach the jeep.  
  
" You agents are in clear violation of the defense treaty of Mobius."  
  
" What fucking treaty?" asked Misato bluntly.  
  
" Hush!" Kaji spoke covering her mouth. Misato punched his arm. " OW!"  
  
" The Universal Nations have no right to interrupt our affairs." The guard added.  
  
" I'm sure that the queen didn't realize how important we are." Decoy replied angrily.  
  
" Sir, if we can escort you and your team out of here now without resistance, we be very much obliged."  
  
" Sure, why not!" Misato added. " YOU JUST BLEW A MISSION FOR US!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
" Someone please tell me why there are Mobion Special Forces there!" Ian cried pointing at the screen. He looked at Maya. " Ibuki?"  
  
" I'm checking that out sir," said Maya typing away at her electronic clipboard.  
  
" This whole mission is a fiasco," grumbled Gendo shaking his head.  
  
" It wouldn't have been for the Mobions."  
  
" I hope Queen Acorn has a damn good excuse for this," Sylia added.  
  
" Sir." Maya started to talk. ".I've just got a message for you..."  
  
" A message?"  
  
" From her highness Queen Sally Alicia Acorn Hedgehog, she requests to speak with you..now."  
  
" Get our agents back here and we'll sort this out." Said Ian.  
  
He walked out of the operations room followed by Maya. The three commanders stared blankly at one another and then at Clem and Richmond sitting at the computer console in front of them.  
  
" Do we get paid now?" asked Clem. 


	3. Confusions on rules and day excursions

" I demand a damn explanation for this!" Ian snapped bitterly sitting at his desk in his large office.  
  
He had turned to face a video screen behind his desk with a video communication to the queen of Mobius. Queen Sally Alicia Acorn Hedgehog had still been reigning on Mobius for around twenty years now with her loving husband Sonic the Hedgehog. Her looks hadn't changed much, but she seemed much mature now for a female who was around 37 now. She was sitting at her throne staring angrily back at Ian wearing her usual blue jacket, t-shirt and jeans. Strangely, she had the crown on her head as well.  
  
" Well?" asked Ian.  
  
"Well what?" Sally asked.  
  
" Explain why you thought it was necessary that Captain DeVale's operation to apprehend American war criminals in the middle of the Mobion desert was halted by your special ops?"  
  
" You violated our ruling on Universal Nation operations."  
  
" Excuse me..repeat that please because I think my secretary here Maya has no clue what your saying." Ian added pointing to Maya standing next to him.  
  
" I do not read any such ruling that has been broken your highness." Maya replied in a gentle manner.  
  
" Our defense treaty states that if any Universal Nation team wants to attempt a military operation on our planet then they must have permission to do so!" Sally spoke back.  
  
" Why weren't we informed of this?" Decoy cried. He was standing behind Ian and Maya in front of the desk along with Richmond. Both in business suits.  
  
" We thought the Universal Nations already knew."  
  
" Absolutely nothing we knew," Ian added. " I swear, we really have to get this sorted out. Because of your interference, the mission was a complete failure."  
  
" Well Commander, that's your problem.not mine." Sally's image disappeared from the video screen.  
  
" I really hate it when they do that," Ian grumbled turning around to face Decoy and Richmond. He sighed. " Relax guys, this wasn't your fault."  
  
" I'm glad to hear of it sir," said Richmond.  
  
" I'll discuss the mission report with you later Richmond.you may leave."  
  
Richmond nodded and walked out. Maya headed to the door.  
  
" Do you need me for anything else sir?" asked Maya.  
  
" No my dear," smiled Ian. " Your not needed. Have a break."  
  
" Thank you," Maya walked out of the room. The door closed.  
  
" I think Sally still hates me for the upset words I said to her during the marriage scam thing," Decoy spoke.  
  
" Nonsense, it's just she hasn't made her treaties cleared to the Universal Nations in the last three years. This was another one of those mistakes." Ian added sitting back in his chair.  
  
" How many more before the Mobions become our enemies?" asked Decoy suggestively.  
  
" Stop that," said Ian sighing. " I know your upset."  
  
" Upset? Completely pissed off is the word I'm looking for Ian..we had them. We were about to blow out their engines when they came along and wrecked everything!"  
  
" We'll get them," Ian interrupted. " Relax, the next time they pop out, we'll get them good."  
  
" Should have done that 24 hours ago."  
  
" Perhaps you need to take a vacation," said Ian putting his hands together.  
  
" I already had one thanks," Decoy replied.  
  
" No.a day excursion.. we had been planning this for a while.my treat."  
  
" Treat?"  
  
" A trip to Royal Ascot."  
  
" Ascot? Is it that time already?" asked Decoy confused.  
  
" Yes, I was planning to allow the whole team go and have a day at the races. Let them relax a little," Ian said calmly.  
  
" Sounds dapper," Decoy said sarcastically. " But I don't think that it will be that appealing to people."  
  
" With free food and drink."  
  
" I think they might fall that though."  
  
" Dress is smart formal, mainly suits, dresses or smart wear for the ladies."  
  
" Is that all?"  
  
" No, it's just the trip is tomorrow so earlier nights for all, we got an early shuttle to catch."  
  
" Since when did we do trips?"  
  
" When I thought you tough working people needed them," Ian added politely. He pointed to the door. " Good day!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
" Wow, you seemed a little depressed," Priss spoke to Decoy as he was cleaning his guns.  
  
He was sitting in the lounge where some of the team members decided to take breaks at. He didn't reply. Priss, dressed in her leather gear as she always was tilted her head. Decoy had deconstructed his gun on the table and was cleaning it. Priss, wearing her usual leather clothing, holding her red jacket over her shoulder stood in the doorway.  
  
" Anyone home?" asked Priss walking towards Decoy and sitting down next to him.  
  
She waved her hand in front of him, no reply. Decoy sighed and put the gun down and sat back.  
  
" I'm here," Decoy smiled.  
  
" That Mobion thing still bugging you?" asked Priss.  
  
Decoy nodded.  
  
" Forget about it, Misato worse off than you are, she's been shouting all morning. And hitting Kaji when he tries to calm her down."  
  
" You were watching that?"  
  
" No, me, Linna and Nene were doing hardsuit tests with the new modifications Nigel added on."  
  
" Oh good," Decoy nodded. " That's something nice to hear."  
  
" Really?" asked Priss confused.  
  
" No."  
  
" I thought that too," sighed Priss.  
  
" You do know about that trip to Ascot tomorrow."  
  
" What?" asked Priss confused. " What's Ascot?"  
  
" Oh, it's a upper class thing where people gamble on animals called horses."  
  
Priss whapped him around the head.  
  
" Hey!"  
  
" I know what horses are!" Priss replied in a fed up manner.  
  
" Sorry, sorry, it's just since you're always a irregular person, you wouldn't know about it."  
  
" Was that remark made because of my singing job?"  
  
".Don't forget robot destroying."  
  
".Yes that too before I joined this group?"  
  
" No miss." Decoy added.  
  
" Good boy," Priss smirked.  
  
" I'm not a boy, I'm a man you know."  
  
" Yes, of course you are," Priss smirked. Nene popped her head in.  
  
" Hello!" Nene cried. Decoy and Priss moved away from one another quickly. " Was I interrupting something?"  
  
" NO," Decoy and Priss spoke together, arms folded, staring at her.  
  
" Seems like I was."  
  
" Well it doesn't," Priss added. " Get out!"  
  
" But."  
  
" MOVE!"  
  
" Yes Priss," Nene hurried off.  
  
" You really have a way with words don't you?" asked Decoy.  
  
" Heh, if that little gossiping girl keeps poking her head into my business I'll send her packing."  
  
" Preferably not physically."  
  
" Either way suits me just fine." Priss said putting her arms behind her head. " So, you were talking about some rich people thing happening tomorrow?"  
  
" Ascot."  
  
" Yeah, that."  
  
" You going?"  
  
" I'm not a real gambler myself," Decoy added re-assembling his gun. " So I doubt I'll be going."  
  
" And do what?"  
  
" Reports, summaries, better get them done before anything else."  
  
" That sounds boring."  
  
" And what did you have in mind?" asked Decoy confused. Priss shrugged.  
  
" I dunno, do whatever the crowd does."  
  
" So, what your trying to say is that you're going to go."  
  
" Guess so," Priss spoke back sitting up. Decoy loaded an empty clip into his gun and quickly aimed it at her. She jumped.  
  
" I still had my fast aims," Decoy smiled. Priss whapped him again. " OW!"  
  
" Don't ever point that at me unless someone's behind me."  
  
" Sorry, Sorry," Decoy put the gun on his hostler around his shirt.  
  
" So, you're not coming tomorrow?" asked Priss curiously.  
  
" I said so, didn't I?"  
  
" Well," Priss leaned closer to him. " I'm going to get very bored listening to Nene and Linna talk about what their ideal dates are so why don't you come along and keep me company."  
  
" Was that an ask out for a date?" Decoy asked leaning towards her. Priss gave a smirk and whapped him again.  
  
" NO!"  
  
" Ow, my head," Decoy holding his head in his hands. Priss folded her arms.  
  
" Do you always think a request means I fancy you?"  
  
" You seemed kinda seductive in that manner." Decoy sat up. Priss rolled her eyes.  
  
" Men."  
  
" But if you want me to come just to keep you dying from boredom then I'll come."  
  
" Good," Priss gave a short smile and got up from the couch. She headed to the door.  
  
" By the way.. it's formal wear so leather gear is not going to be acceptable."  
  
" I'll wear what I'll wear," Priss shrugged not interested and walked out of the room. Decoy smiled and shook his head.  
  
" Tough girl."  
  
* * * * * * * * * 


	4. Horse Racing at Ascot

" Out of all the agents who are here, Professor Clem, I would like to say that you are the most un-fashioned dresser." Chuckled Ian walking over to Clem who was dressed in a butler's uniform with a top hat on his head. " It's not the kind of wear you would wear to Ascot now a days."  
  
" Hey, I wore this suit with top hat and I am not afraid to use it!" cried Clem. Washu tugged his arm.  
  
" Let's go make a few bets," she whispered. Clem nodded.  
  
" Let's!" He put his monicule on and the two walked out of the room. " I'm still hip! I'm still hop! I'm jiggy with it!" He yelled walking out. Ian raised his eyebrow.  
  
" Indeed," muttered Ian.  
  
Royal Ascot was also a high tide of brand spanking new fashion while the horse racing was going on. Many people were wearing designer hats, designer suits and even designer handbags. It was rather more of a fashion show than a event about horse racing. Though the two mixed quite well.  
  
The Universal Nations team was sharing a large upper class room with various people overlooking the racecourse. Glitzy affair featuring waiters going back and fourth with trays of champagnes. Most people were watching the horses going up to the starting gate while some were inside sitting on chair discussing anything that can into their mind.  
  
Ian, dressed in his usual black business suit looked to over to Decoy who was looking outside at the build up to the race. He was dressed in a gray jacket with a loose white shirt unbuttoned at the collar. Ian approached him.  
  
" Aren't you going to make a bet?"  
  
" I asked Priss to choose for me," said Decoy looking back. " Horse racing is not my thing."  
  
" Nor is mine, but I do enjoy the occasional flutter," said Ian walking over. " Jenny, of course, is back on Alderbaren with the kids thanks to their royal order. She's teaching them that weird cat like magic I suppose. I can't see them due to the fact that they don't like me that stupid council. The whole, not married thing was a good reason though."  
  
" The separation is still biting on your neck after three months?"  
  
" No, Maya's been with me for most of the time, today she and Nene ran off somewhere. No doubt gossiping."  
  
" You two seem shackled together well," said Decoy looking back out. " As long as I pray you two aren't performing activities that should fall a commanding officer."  
  
" I would say the same thing in your situation, but I'm different from you Richard."  
  
" I know, the upper class would state me as a 'bachelor!'" Decoy added pulling off a posh voice. Ian smiled and shook his head.  
  
" No, single." He looked at his watch. " I better make a bet, the doors will be closing soon."  
  
" Who are betting on in this race?"  
  
" French kiss," said Ian. " Bookies favourite, 3/1."  
  
" French kiss?"  
  
" Yes, the horse is owned by Victor DuMount, French businessman, the Richard Branson type. One of the richest industrialists on Earth alone. Budding millionaire as well, it's not surprising that he's in this section as well."  
  
" Really.. where?"  
  
" Behind you, open balcony, man with the blond girl wearing a silver sparkle dress. Talking with Gendo."  
  
Decoy turned around to look out at the balcony. Towards where the blond girl was, she was holding onto the arm of a tall man. Same height as Decoy, same physical build. He had slick brown hair brushed back, green eyes. Noticeable, he was wearing a designer suit, red matching a white shirt and black tie.  
  
" The Frenchman who is more influenced than the French President. His girl seems cute too." Added Ian. " Though I take it you wouldn't be staring at her for a long time."  
  
" Why don't you go and make your bet." Said Decoy politely.  
  
Ian nodded and walked off. Decoy called a waiter over and picked up a glass of champagne; he walked passed the sitting area where Kaji and Misato were.  
  
" Hey Decoy," Misato said dressed in a black dress. " Where are you heading?"  
  
" To get some fresh air."  
  
" I don't suppose you know where I can get a beer?"  
  
" This is an upper class bar Misato," Kaji said sitting across from her. He was wearing a suit with a white tie. But instead of being neat and tidy, he had the tie hanging off his collar and his jacket unbuttoned. " The only thing you'll find here are the most polite waiters in the world and the best champagne money can buy. No malt beer."  
  
" Give me some money Kaji, I wanna go get a beer from down below."  
  
" No! It's my money." Said Kaji. " I won it on the last race."  
  
" I do something special for you if you get it."  
  
" Like what?"  
  
" Not punch you for the rest of the day when you make a pass at any woman."  
  
Kaji took out several notes of ten pounds and held them out. She snatched it and clicked her fingers. A waiter came over.  
  
" Hey, could you try and get some beer up here, it's worth all this money if you can do it." Said Misato putting the money in the waiter's hands.  
  
The waiter looked at the generous money portion and hurried off.  
  
" Well, you're happy now," said Decoy. " Enjoy the race you two."  
  
" Will do, by the way could you ask that girl with the guy Gendo's talking to if she's single?"  
  
" KAJI!" snarled Misato kicking his shin.  
  
" AH!" cried Kaji holding his shin. " You said you weren't going to hit me."  
  
" I'm not punching you am I!". Decoy shook his head and walked out onto the balcony and over to the party.  
  
" Ah, just the captain I was speaking to Mr DuMount about," said Gendo strangely cheery. " May I present Captain Richard DeVale.'  
  
" Captain DeVale," said the man holding out his hand. " Victor DuMount."  
  
" You can call me Decoy," said Decoy shaking DuMount's hand.  
  
" Strange name."  
  
" I know, but it's short and simple."  
  
" Agreed," said Victor drinking his glass of whisky. " Have you placed a bet in the next race?"  
  
" No, I just let a friend put a bet on any horse she felt like."  
  
" Risk taker," said Victor smiling. " I like that in business corporation."  
  
" I'm a government official, risks are different."  
  
" Risks also cost," coughed Gendo. Decoy looked at Gendo carefully. Gendo looked at his watch.  
  
" I better find Shinji, he might be busy talking with strangers, goodbye Victor."  
  
" Goodbye Ikari," said Victor. Gendo parted from the conversation. " So.Decoy. I can tell you're not a regular horse race attendant."  
  
" I rather watch a good game of soccer sometimes."  
  
" Oui, but its too easy to gain a lot of money from buying the best players in the world for your team to make them number one. That isn't a challenge."  
  
" What do you consider a challenge then?"  
  
" Where you train to win and you know nothing about your opponents." Said Victor carefully. " I don't know the race history of those other horses, this is my horse first real derby. I have hopes, but if I don't win, I try again. More like my business contract at the moment."  
  
" What contract?"  
  
" Mr DuMount's negotiations with the Alantian royalty to allow a new military base in the city." Said the girl with a distinct American accent.  
  
" Oh, I haven't introduced you to my sectary, Miss June Rivell."  
  
" Nice name," said Decoy.  
  
" Thank you sir," smiled June.  
  
" So how is your business contract doing?"  
  
" Not well, it's failed to get the green light twice now. I have another meeting in a few days, the day of the Alantian ball."  
  
" The peace treaty of the U.N," Decoy added.  
  
" Exactly, the problem I see is that they're too afraid to have protection in their city. They're a thriving civilization, slowly coming back from ruin, naturally with my support and of other companies. With my continuous support, hopefully they can come out of the dark ages." Victor added in a friendly business type manner.  
  
" Because of his help of the rebuilding of Atlantis, the Queen made him an honorary citizen," said June. Victor smiled and shrugged.  
  
" It isn't a big thing." Said Victor a little embarrassed.  
  
" To the Atlantis, you're a hero, you should be proud as a business man to be given such a honor." Said Decoy.  
  
A cloaked female figure suddenly approached DuMount and whispered into his ear. The figure wore a dark cloak, covering her body along with a hooded facemask. Victor nodded and pointed to the racecourse.  
  
" I believe the race is about to start."  
  
' Who's this?" asked Decoy pointing to the cloaked female figure. Decoy couldn't help but notice the only visible part of the face. The eyes, amber colored, it strangely looked familiar. " Seems like I've seen her before."  
  
" Just an assistant, she's more like a bodyguard. She likes to keep her information private, if you don't mind."  
  
" Not at all," said Decoy. " Anyway, I got people to check up on, I guess I'll be seeing you around."  
  
" Who knows, our paths might cross again on the treaty signing."  
  
" I see. Best wishes for the future."  
  
" And yours too." Said DuMount.  
  
He and June walked with the figure to the front of the balcony to hear the signaling of the race. Ryoko and Tenchi suddenly appeared by Decoy.  
  
" Heya Decoy," smiled Ryoko. Decoy jumped.  
  
" Where have you two been?"  
  
" Oh, walking around, chatting with people, the usual." Said Tenchi smiling.  
  
Decoy looked at his shirt collar, it had lipstick on.  
  
" Was kissing part of it?" asked Decoy pointing to the collar. Tenchi looked and covered it with his hand.  
  
" Um.no."  
  
" You two make any bets for the race?"  
  
" I'm a model girl now," said Ryoko. " I didn't place a bet."  
  
" Nor did I," said Tenchi. " We're here for the experience."  
  
" Yep, both of us," said Ryoko.  
  
Decoy looked at Ryoko and paused. He noticed her eyes for a second and then shook his head. It seemed like he saw them before. Ryoko tilted her head.  
  
" Something wrong?"  
  
" Oh." Decoy shook his head. ".no, no. I thought I saw you a moment ago with someone else."  
  
" You sound crazy Decoy cause I've been with my Tenchi ever since the last race."  
  
" Do any of you know where the others are?"  
  
" Right here," said Clem appearing behind him, with the elegantly dressed Washu at his side. Decoy jumped again.  
  
" DON'T DO THAT!" He paused. " And why do you look like a butler!"  
  
" It was the best thing I could find, do you like my top hat."  
  
" NO!"  
  
" Now you've spoilt my day." Whimpered Clem.  
  
" Oh shut up," groaned Decoy. Kaji and Misato came up behind Clem and Washu. Misato with two pints of beer, a glass each hand.  
  
" We're ready for the race." Cried Misato happily.  
  
" Brilliant, go watch it," said Decoy. " I'll wait for."  
  
".Placed a bet for you," said Priss handing him a betting card. She had taking the thought of formal dress into mind and had dressed herself up in a business suit. " 3/1 favourite."  
  
" French kiss.how could I be surprised." Grumbled Decoy putting the card in his pocket. " Let's all go watch the race shall we?"  
  
" And when it's over, I'll take this off," Priss grumbled not happy with her clothing.  
  
" Priss! There are people here!" Clem added.  
  
" Shut up!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
" Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Cliff Poker and I'm your faithful commentator for the 2:30 race here at Royal Ascot 2025. Having a good look at the bets it seems the debut of Victor DuMount's horse, number 3, French kiss, is taking people's money like mad. He is the clear favourite of this race. While the young Philly is up against the likes of the hot flyer of the moment, Gonzomonzo, owned by the Techtron Corporation. The horses seem ready, the starter is ready. Hold onto your hats folks, it's going to be a damn good race. And they're off!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
" Off they go!" cried Tenchi watching. " What color is DuMount's horse?"  
  
" Wearing the blue jersey." Said Decoy looking more closely at the race through a pair of binoculars.  
  
DuMount's horse was in the middle of the pack.  
  
" Not a great start is it?"  
  
" Usually with horse racing," said Clem looking through his own set of binoculars. " The winners start off slow and soon attack the pack."  
  
" Here comes the first jump."  
  
The pack of eight horses jumped, there were some gasps as one of the horses fell. It wasn't Victors those. It was number 6, a brown horse, the jockey had been thrown off the horse as it fell.  
  
" That's got to hurt," grinned Ryoko. " That's one good thing about this sport, people can get hurt."  
  
" Don't you mean the horses?" asked Priss.  
  
" Yeah, they can get hurt, but those unfortunate riders can get hurt more."  
  
" Hey! Kiss is moving up the field." Cried Clem still using his binoculars. " Here comes the second jump.."  
  
The pack of seven jumped again, all of them passing the grass hedge with ease. DuMount who was standing with his associates, noticeably Gendo and Sylia were there with him, was watching with unease, his horse was gently progressing up the field.  
  
" Allons! Vous pouvez le faire!" shouted Victor. The horses jumped the third hedge, another three to go. French Kiss was rapidly moving up the field.  
  
" What ever Victor did to train that horse, it's moving up!" shouted Clem. " It's in fourth place."  
  
" How much did you put on the horse Priss?" asked Decoy to Priss who was holding onto his arm while watching the race.  
  
" Around 75 pounds, 225 if it wins."  
  
" If it wins, I guess your buying drinks for all," said Decoy smiling.  
  
" Here comes fence number four," cried Clem watching.  
  
" Did you put a bet on the horse Kaji?" asked Misato.  
  
" I was but you took my money for beer." Said Kaji.  
  
" Damn," laughed Priss. " You like that stuff a lot."  
  
" Keeps me happy," smiled Misato.  
  
" It's gaining!" shouted Clem. " Third place!"  
  
" ALLONS! RENDEZ LE PAPA FIER!" shouted Victor.  
  
The race was picking up pace, French Kiss was running wildly to catch up with the other two horses, Gonzomonzo and the 100/1 favourite. The fifth fence loomed, all three horses leaped over swiftly.  
  
" Did anyone put a bet on number 8?" asked Shinji standing next to Washu. He had been walking around looking for anything interesting.  
  
" I don't know," said Washu. " Clem did you bet on that horse?"  
  
" Nope, but I wish I did now!" said Clem watching. " Final fence, hold your breath guys."  
  
The final fence came up and all three jumped at the same time. As the three horses hit the ground, French Kiss made a dash to the finish line, a few 100 yards up ahead. It was barley in front. Victor was going hysterical watching his horse.  
  
"ALLEZ PLUS LOIN!" shouted Victor.  
  
The horses were neck and neck. People were gasping for the result, the three horses came up to the finish line and they all crossed it at the same time. It was going to be photo finish.  
  
" Who won?" asked Ryoko.  
  
" Turn to the screen," said Clem.  
  
The spectators turned to the video screen were it replayed the crossing of the line slowly. It was now between Gonzomonzo and French kiss, the image moved forward a few fames and stopped. French Kiss was the first across the line, by a hoof.  
  
" YES!" screamed Victor jumping up. " It won! It won!"  
  
" Congratulations," said Gendo shaking Victors hand.  
  
" Merci Gendo, merci," said Victor. He hugged Sylia and then embraced his sectary. " Ladies and Gentleman, as a sign of good faith and kindness to all the fellow guests in this box, the drinks are on me!"  
  
" Brilliant!" cried Misato. She grabbed Kaji's hand. " Come on!"  
  
" Hey wait!" cried Kaji being pulled off to the bar.  
  
" Nice choice," smiled Decoy to Priss.  
  
" Thank you," said Priss. " And that was my first bet at the horse races."  
  
" Lucky start," Shinji added.  
  
" That was a fluke for a first race," said Clem putting his binoculars away.  
  
" But a damn good one professor," Ryoko added.  
  
" Yeah, yeah," said Clem. " DuMount must be a lucky bastard."  
  
" Come on you," laughed Washu. " I'll get you a whisky."  
  
* * * * * * 


	5. The Mission Brief

It was late evening, Ascot had finished. Victor DuMount and his two assistants had gone to Paddington Station and taken a train to Paris. Since Victor was loaded with money, he had his own train carriage. The carriage had a drinks cabinet, chairs, a television and a pool table. Victor and his bodyguard were sitting down in front of a small table where a large gold trophy was propped up on.  
  
" Well," Victor said in his train carriage. He admired the horse race cup he had won from the race. " That was a good day today."  
  
" Indeed it was sir," said June. She was standing next to a tall muscular built man with short black hair. He had sunglasses on and looked like another bodyguard. " Good day for all I guess."  
  
" Any calls from the general since I was gone Tucker?"  
  
" No sir," said the black suited man next to June. " But I have had several calls from the press wanting an interview with you about personal things."  
  
" A waste of time.." Said Victor ".Tucker, I will not take any calls unless it is from the general. Business is more important than public image for the time begin."  
  
" Of course sir," said Tucker nodding.  
  
" Bon, I won't need your services for the time being." Tucker nodded again and left the carriage. He turned to June. " Go and talk to Tucker, he needs the company."  
  
" Yes sir," said June getting up from her seat and following Tucker out of the room. The door closed.  
  
Victor turned to the cloaked woman who was sitting next to him. He took her hand.  
  
" Enjoy yourself today?" asked Victor.  
  
The woman pulled her hood down. She looked almost identical to Ryoko. The cyan hair, the amber eyes. Everything was exactly the same apart from yellow streaks in her hair and under her eyes, curving towards each cheek. Some sort of war paint.  
  
" I never found horse racing enjoyable Victor." Said the woman calmly. She sounded just like Ryoko.  
  
" I'm sorry I asked you to come, I wouldn't have forced you if you didn't want to."  
  
" I like the scenery though, colorful."  
  
" Well that's good," said Victor smiling. He leant forward and kissed her cheek. " We shall not be going out tonight, I thought me and you could stay the night at our hotel, bottle of champagne, and have an early night."  
  
" Not much celebration then is it for your horse win."  
  
" We're on an early morning shuttle boat to Atlantis tomorrow. My next meeting with Kida is in 48 hours. And by 10am tomorrow morning, we'll be at the villa set up for me at Atlantis."  
  
" Are you going to get that contract you've been talking about?"  
  
" Hopefully," said Victor. " But while that's working, I'll continue to help you with your business.finding the man responsible for killing Yakage.Tenchi Masaki."  
  
" He was there today, at the race," said the woman.  
  
" Why didn't you kill him then?"  
  
" Because it wouldn't be honorable."  
  
" I understand Minagi," said Victor. " June will do some more sword training with you at the villa and then when we meet the Universal Nations again. You can take your revenge."  
  
" Thank you Victor.for everything you're doing for me."  
  
" It's no problem," said Victor smiling. He kissed her lips slowly. Minagi gently kissed back, leaning against him gently. The two embraced as the train continued to its destination.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" Well wasn't that a fun day?" asked Gendo walking into the briefing room.  
  
He paused and turned to Maya behind him. Holding her electronic clipboard.  
  
" I hate to ask this but do you know why hardly anyone is here?"  
  
" I heard rumors that people had a little too much to drink sir," said Maya.  
  
" I'm here," said Tenchi sitting at the empty table waving. Gendo rolled his eyes and checked his watch.  
  
" When did I say this brief was suppose to start?" asked Gendo.  
  
" 09:00 hours sir," Maya added. Gendo grumbled to himself then snapped a look at Maya.  
  
" THEN WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?" he cried.  
  
" Don't yell at Maya, she's just doing her job," said Decoy walking into the room doing his tie up.  
  
" Care to explain your lateness Captain DeVale?"  
  
" Yes, I was out last night, got home late, woke up late, I came as soon as I could, so I'm sorry Gendo. Stop being such a tight ass." He sat down next to Tenchi. " Is there coffee in here?"  
  
" The coffee will be here shortly Decoy," Maya said scribbling some notes down on her clipboard.  
  
" May I ask what was the importance of this meeting?"  
  
" We have a small task." Said Gendo adjusting his glasses. " It concerned every active field agent working here but since the two commanding agents of the squad are here, it's fine."  
  
" How small is it?" asked Tenchi.  
  
" A two day job with free vacation," said Gendo clicking his fingers.  
  
Maya took out two mission brief folders and passed them to him. Gendo threw them down on the table towards Decoy and Tenchi.  
  
" You know the rules, read the instructions on the front first and then when you are ready break the seals."  
  
" I'm not that stupid Gendo," said Decoy breaking the mission brief seal and opening it up. He nodded. " I'm not surprised."  
  
" Of course you wouldn't be," said Gendo sitting down on the table.  
  
Maya took out a remote and turned the video screen behind him on. It was showing news pictures of the great city of Atlantis.  
  
" In less than 72 hours Queen Kida of Atlantis will sign the universal treaty of peace. This is a special event of course, all the Universal Nation heads are going to the royal kingdom. At the request of Commander DeVale, all agents will attend. However, for our branch, we have little something extra..our job is to protect the Queen. This would be a marvelous opportunity for some maniacal group to launch a terrorist attack, and we don't want that to happen. The commander has faith in you that you will be good at the job, as long as we don't get a long bill for the costs. Clear?"  
  
" What are the specific guidelines of this mission?" asked Tenchi.  
  
" At least a number of agents will be assigned to protect the Queen personally. Captain DeVale, you are in charge of that group. Now I would like to stress this, I do not want us to interfere with the Queen's business or activities, it is a strict mission order. Stay with her and keep watch. Do not get involved."  
  
" She knows she's being protected?"  
  
" Yes, sign of good faith of the Universal Nations.supplying her with the.ahem. 'best agents'."  
  
" Sound likes you got a lot of faith in us Gendo old buddy," said Decoy smiling. Gendo rolled his eyes.  
  
" Enough stupid talk, inform the rest of the crew of this mission and prepare to depart first thing this evening. Now if you excuse me, I have a busy day also.come along Maya." Gendo got up from his chair and walked out of the room.  
  
" How busy is he today?" asked Decoy.  
  
" Not a lot, he's just got to fill in some files and then he's off somewhere with Rituskio," Maya sighed. " Busy is a understatement."  
  
" Go have fun," said Decoy. Maya shrugged and walked out of the room, the door closed.  
  
" Only Gendo could come up with the a stupid mission like this."  
  
" Sounds like you don't want to go," said Tenchi sitting back in his chair.  
  
" I don't mind the trip but personally, I would like a leave of absence. I'm sure that's a mission you would enjoy. Take Ryoko to a beautiful country."  
  
" I thought you would do that for Priss."  
  
" Who said that I was involved with Priss?" asked Decoy.  
  
" Well, people have noted that you two are becoming quite an item.."  
  
" For your information, we're good friends. You know her, she's not all the sweet and pretty girl. Sure she's beautiful but I don't think she's looking for a relationship"  
  
" The motorbike and leather explains that...um." Tenchi paused. ".did she stay at your place last night?"  
  
" Like I said before..No, she didn't." said Decoy. " She went back to her place with Nene..I suppose you and Ryoko shared the same bed last night."  
  
" Hey.don't ask such a thing."  
  
".you just asked me that question."  
  
" Oh, alright! We did, not that it's important."  
  
" Just checking the two love birds were happy." Smiled Decoy. " I better call Clem, he should have some gear ready for me today."  
  
" I doubt you'll see him this morning, he was with Washu last night.knowing them.you can't be too sure."  
  
" Nigel will help me then." Said Decoy. He got up. " Apart from that, I'll see you around Tenchi."  
  
" Yeah, see you later." Said Tenchi continuing to read his brief as Decoy left the room.  
  
* * * * * * 


	6. The Universal Nations Technology Divisio...

" OH JESUS CHRIST!" shouted Clem. " Who made the coffee this morning?"  
  
" I did professor," said Mackie raising his hand. He was busy fixing Priss' motorbike with Nigel on the other side of the room. " Is there something wrong?"  
  
" Wrong? Oh nothing's wrong..the coffee is WEAK!"  
  
" I'm sorry I couldn't get it to your liking. But everyone else is happy with it."  
  
" Are they?" asked Clem looking across his table to look at Washu. She was drinking the coffee with no fuss. " Do you like that coffee?"  
  
" Yes Clem, it's fine. It suits well in response to the activities we had last night."  
  
" Ah yes, a lovely evening." Said Clem. " I'm surprise I can wake up this morning. I was about to put in a sick day notice just to stay in bed with..but moving back to Mackie's disgraceful coffee. Don't worry about it kid, I'm sure everyone else is enjoying the putrid piss this is. So you do what I do in a situation like this?"  
  
" Um.no sir." Said Mackie. Clem opened a draw on his desk and took out a starbucks coffee.  
  
" I get my coffee delivered," said Clem drinking his other cup of coffee. " You can taste the bucks in that."  
  
It was work as usual for the scientists and professors of the Universal Nations. Their two-story lab and workbenches were being used to their full effect. Clem and Washu were busy making adjustments to weapons and equipment ready for another mission. Nigel and Mackie were busy fixing the vehicles. Priss's bike had another flat wheel so Nigel volunteered to fix it. Rituskio was busy observing the hardsuit tests for Priss, Nene and Linna on the upper floor so she wasn't in the area at the time. While Asuka, Rei and Shinji were busy updating databases and checking all data that was submitted by the head office over the last three days.  
  
" Morning people," said Decoy walking in.  
  
" Ah good morning Decoy," said Clem spinning around on his chair to face the door. " Asuka dear, could you take the captain's jacket?"  
  
" Dear?" asked Asuka busy on a computer. " I'm not related to you in any way for you to do that."  
  
" Don't worry about it Asuka," said Decoy taking off his jacket and hanging it up. " I thought I pop by, see if you heard the latest brief."  
  
" Maya handed us the file two hours ago," said Shinji typing away on his computer. " I have sent notices of duties to all agents who have yet to sign in this morning."  
  
" Who isn't here yet?"  
  
" Well, the usual people, Ryoko..Kaji..Misato..Kiyone.that's the bulk of it."  
  
" I want Kaji to come in." sighed Asuka. ".I didn't see much of him yesterday at the races."  
  
" When you learn that Kaji is far too old for a relationship with you, then I'll invite him up here." Said Clem walking over. " Rei, please memo that and stick it on Asuka's computer."  
  
" Of course," Rei said typing.  
  
" Shut up Wonder girl," cried Asuka. " I have got a lot more important things to do today."  
  
".such as?" asked Clem quickly.  
  
" Packing my suitcases for tomorrow's trip to Atlantis."  
  
" Not until you have written up my proposal to that understatement of a professor Gendo to get approval on a overhaul on the helicopter." Said Clem handing her a piece of paper.  
  
Asuka sighed and continued typing. Clem turned back to Decoy.  
  
" What brings you to the world of genius.minus Asuka..Shinji..and possibly Mackie for his coffee."  
  
" I HEARD THAT!" shouted Mackie.  
  
" I came by to see if you had any gizmos we can use on our watching job of Queen Kida." Said Decoy. Clem nodded and walked up the small set of stairs to his and Washu's desk.  
  
" I believe we have some stuff ready to go out," said Clem reading the clipboard. " Security cameras, hidden microphones, tracking bug, yep, the usual for a mission of such."  
  
" And my car?"  
  
" You don't need the Universal Nations model car today."  
  
" No...the other car. The one I brought in yesterday asking for a check up."  
  
" Oh that!" cried Clem. " Let me just check on that.NIGEL!"  
  
" What?" asked Nigel lifting up his facemask after he welded something to Priss' motorbike.  
  
" Decoy's car, did you take a look at it."  
  
" Yeah, We changed the engine, gave it some more thrust on the acceleration, we added some more grip to the wheels, no extra cost of course. Standard GPS tracking signal installed in dashboard, video communication and a cd player as requested."  
  
" Lovely," said Decoy rubbing his hands together. " Anything else."  
  
" We were going to install some bullet resistant bumpers, but they cost too much. Plus we added several beverage cup holders. Six altogether, that's after we removed the ash tray."  
  
" Not much of an improvement is it?"  
  
" Are you judging my skills as a mechanic?" asked Nigel.  
  
" No."  
  
" Then don't judge!" said Nigel. " Now if you don't mind, I need to add another wheel to this bike."  
  
" Of course I don't..where is Priss?"  
  
" Doing her usual hardsuit training upstairs." Said Asuka typing. Clem slid down the banister of the stairs and jumped in front of Decoy.  
  
" You need to speak to her?" asked Clem.  
  
" Um.no.but that gives me plenty of time to give you this short request." Said Decoy taking out a note and handing it to him. Clem whistled impressively.  
  
" Boy, your damn serious aren't you."  
  
" Yes, I am, but can you get it by the treaty signing ball? I just think that she won't be able to find something fitting to wear."  
  
" I'm sure I can whip something up Decoy, don't worry." Said Clem. " NIGEL! When you next spend the night with Sylia, can you check if she can get that?" Clem handed the note to Nigel who just looked and nodded.  
  
" Sure," said Nigel. " Anything else?"  
  
" No, go back to fixing," said Clem. Nigel went back to fixing the bike.  
  
" I guess that's me done for now." Said Decoy picking his jacket up. Washu stood up.  
  
" No your not! Do you have your gun on you?" asked Washu.  
  
Decoy took out his walther and passed it to Clem. Clem threw it to Washu. She looked at it and shook her head. " Pitiful small gun with as much punch as Ayeka. The item you wanted came for you yesterday, the improved Desert Eagle with laser sight and automatic reloading for multiple clips."  
  
" Ah yes!" cried Decoy hurrying up the stairs to the desk.  
  
Washu took out a box and handed it to him. Decoy opened the box and took out a clean and shiny Desert Eagle. Top mark craftsman ship on the gun was indeed noticed. Decoy took out the laser sight and slotted it onto the gun; he picked up an ammo clip and loaded it into the gun. Clem walked back to his desk as Decoy played with his new toy.  
  
While everyone was still at work, Decoy pointed his gun over to where the computers were and used the laser sight to home in on Asuka. He then noticed her empty can of drink on top of her computer. He cocked the gun and fired.  
  
BANG  
  
The bullet shot out and punched the can right off the computer as it went through and imbedded itself on the wall.  
  
" AH!" screamed Asuka.  
  
Everyone had paused to see what happened and then returned back to work without a care.  
  
Asuka looked at the smoking hole through her empty can on her desk and then turned to see the bullet in the wall.  
  
" DON'T DO THAT DECOY!"  
  
" Come on," said Decoy smiling. " You know you liked that."  
  
" Delivery!" cried a deliveryman walking into the room holding a bunch of roses. The group looked at the deliveryman. " Um.I got some roses for a miss Ibuki?"  
  
" What on earth is Maya doing receiving flowers?" asked Asuka. " I bet she has a secret admirer."  
  
" Do they need to be signed?" asked Decoy. The deliveryman nodded. Decoy walked over and held out his hand. A clipboard was placed in his hand and Decoy quickly read over the information.  
  
" Who sent them?"  
  
" Some guy, wanted to kept classified," joked the deliveryman. Decoy groaned with distaste as he signed the clipboard. " What? Can't I make a joke about your work?"  
  
" Toji," said Decoy. " When you understand the fundamentals of a decent joke then I'll laugh." He passed the clipboard back to him.  
  
" Sorry sir," said Toji. " My work here as a post sender in the building is a bit dull."  
  
" Why don't you join us then?" asked Shinji. " We can use some help in the labs."  
  
" Nah! Too complicated plus Clem kinda stares at me a lot."  
  
" I do not you sissy," Clem added from his desk. Decoy shrugged.  
  
" Anyway, I have a meeting with Ian now so I'll drop these flowers off," said Decoy walking out of the room. " See you all later."  
  
" Later," said everyone as Decoy walked out. 


	7. DuMount's Hopes

Atlantis has changed since its appearance to the Universe. The Universal Nations over the past three years have been sending supplies to the kingdom which would allow them to rebuild their old fading culture and start up a new one for a new age. From ruin palace to now marvelous architecture, the main kingdom stood out impressively in the middle of a new improved city. The colorful landscape of its environment well in tack.  
  
Near the kingdom, on a small resort island from the main bulk of the city was Victor DuMount's specially built villa. After striking up a firm friendship with Queen Kida since his numerous companies helped to rebuild Atlantis, he had permission to build a seemingly large villa far from the city when he was made an honorary citizen. A small boat carried visitors from the main port at the city of Atlantis over to DuMount's living place. He occasionally went there during the summer. But since it was an important event as of the peace treaty being signed, DuMount was there to show his support.  
  
The villa itself was modern, a large two story building surrounded by a pool and luscious garden, it seemed like a lovely romantic getaway for anyone. It was extremely rare for DuMount to do business there, except for today.  
  
Victor's personal assistant, Georgi Tucker, was standing by at the boat dock watching the boat coming over to the island. Through a pair of binoculars, he recognized the three guests approaching as Army personnel. He put his binoculars away and turned to an armed guard holding a machine gun.  
  
" When they arrive, please take them to the pool," said Tucker in his American accent.  
  
The guard nodded. Tucker walked back up the pier and into the main building of the villa. In a grand hall surrounded by many pictures of art, Tucker walked over to the second door on the left hand side of the hall. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.  
  
" Come in," said Victor from behind the door.  
  
" Mr. DuMount sir," said Tucker opening the doors of DuMount's study. " You have guests waiting for you outside by the pool."  
  
" Thank you," said Victor sitting at his desk typing on his laptop surrounded by a few bookcases.  
  
A couch laid in front of the desk along with pictures of his successful business deals and awards given to him.  
  
" I'll be out shortly. Ask June to serve them a drink from the bar."  
  
" But of course," said Tucker closing the doors.  
  
Victor turned off his laptop and stood up. Wearing only a blue polo shirt and white trousers, he picked up a folder off his desk and proceeded to a picture of Atlantis, he ran a finger along the frame of the picture and then opened it out to reveal a safe. He typed in a four-digit code and the safe opened.  
  
" I only need this as a last resort," said Victor putting the folder in.  
  
He closed the safe and then put the picture back. Once he had done this, he proceeded out of his room into the hall and then to the end of the hall where his pool was. Beside the pool sitting at a table, the three generals sat, all with cocktails in their hands.  
  
" Ah, bonjour. Captain Thompson, Captain Stevenson, and General Wilson," said Victor shaking hands with each as them as he said their names. He sat down in front of them. " Such a pleasure to have you out here."  
  
" Thank you for the invitation Victor, your always a fabulous host," said the General. He was around 50, white hair with some wrinkles showing on his face.  
  
" Merci," said Victor. " I hope your trip was a good one."  
  
" It was Victor."  
  
" Bon, I hoped we mix business with pleasure this morning. As I seen, June has got you all cocktails and if you would like my assistant Tucker."  
  
Tucker clicked his heels together with his arms behind his back in an army style way.  
  
"..will ask the kitchen to serve you a hot meal. The chef today does a brilliant duck with orange."  
  
" That would be lovely Victor but first, the gruesome business."  
  
" Ah, oui. The dreaded business." Sighed Victor. " I have a meeting with her highness tomorrow morning, before the ball. I trust you are all coming."  
  
" Of course."  
  
" Excellent, hopefully tomorrow evening, she will announced the permission of our army base to be built."  
  
" Third time lucky isn't it?"  
  
" Agreed, we are such good friends, I really can't see what her problem is with the construction of a military outpost to help protect her people."  
  
" Nor can we, but we have heard of her policy that her royal guards can do the protection for her."  
  
" I have and I will tell her that I respect the fact that her guards keep order in the city. What I am proposing with your support is universal military support if a terrorist attack was to the happen in Atlantis."  
  
" That is a good proposal Victor, and after studying your architect's plans of the military outpost, you have every effort not to disturb Atlantis with that."  
  
" Yes, I suppose I have." Smiled Victor. " I only think the best for Atlantis."  
  
" I hate to interrupt." said Thompson. A young, Asian male. Around 30 with brown hair. ".but what happens if the plan is rejected for a third time?"  
  
" Rejected?" asked Victor. " I'm am quite sure she shall not reject it."  
  
" But in the 'unlikely event' that she does, what do you intend to do?"  
  
" I will continue to make it clear to this kingdom aware that they will need protection..by any means necessary." There was a slight pause.  
  
" Sounds like your willing to blow up part of the city to prove you point." Wilson added.  
  
" Blow up?" asked Victor. He laughed happily for a few seconds. " Oh, non, non, non, I would never do such a thing. I love this place to much."  
  
" That's good to hear," said Wilson. " But we just like to underline that we are fully backing your plans for tomorrow."  
  
" I thank you very much General," smiled Victor. " Tucker."  
  
".yes sir?" asked Tucker quickly.  
  
" Get me a bottle of champagne.five glasses.and did you three want to try the duck?"  
  
" Might as well," said Wilson.  
  
" Ask the chef to make up some lunch," said Victor to Tucker. Tucker nodded and walked back into the house.  
  
" June.." said Victor looking over to the bar where June was making some drinks. "..where is Minagi?"  
  
" In the pool," said June pointing.  
  
Victor looked over to the pool where Minagi was swimming some lengths back and fourth. She had reached the end of the pool when she got out. Wearing a red and yellow swimsuit, she picked up a towel dressing gown and put it on, not tying it up with the straps. She noticed Victor and walked over to him.  
  
" Morning," said Minagi.  
  
" Morning," said Victor smiling. He turned to the general and his captains. " May I introduce Minagi, she's a guest staying at my villa this weekend."  
  
" Nice to meet ya miss." Said Wilson saluting. " How do you know Mr. DuMount."  
  
" Let's just say he's a supporter of my background and I help out," said Minagi quickly.  
  
" What background?" asked Wilson to Victor.  
  
" She has some problems from her past which I'm helping her with. Hush hush type I'm afraid," said Victor. Wilson nodded.  
  
" I shall not impose." Said Wilson.  
  
" Minagi, I believe it's time for a lesson with June. June?" asked Victor.  
  
" Of course, time has slipped by, come along Minagi," said June walking over to Minagi and taking her hand.  
  
Minagi nodded and the two went back to the house. Tucker passed with a tray of glasses of champagne, they both took a glass off the tray.  
  
" HEY!" shouted Tucker.  
  
" Sorry darling," laughed June as she and Minagi disappeared.  
  
" I don't have enough glasses now," said Tucker walking over to the table.  
  
" It's ok Tucker, I'm still on duty as a general so I'll pass," said Wilson.  
  
" Bon," said Victor. " So me and the captains can toast to the future of Atlantis." He took a glass off Tucker's tray. ".to the protection of its citizens." 


End file.
